Regadenoson, having the chemical name 1-{9-[4S, 2R, 3R, 5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxalan-2-yl]-6-aminopurin-2-yl]pyrazol-4-yl)-N-methylcarboxamine, is currently used as a coronary vasodilator.
